


Muscles and Babes

by bimeetsstigma



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Changbin also has a lot of piercings, Changbin has tattoos, Coming Out, Condoms, Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, No Strings Attached, Rich Kim Seungmin, Top Seo Changbin, at first, safe sex, tattoo artist changbin, the background relationships really are VERY minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimeetsstigma/pseuds/bimeetsstigma
Summary: Seungmin is a filthy rich born with a silver spoon in his mouth child who resents his parents for so much and for Christmas he thinks he'll give them the best present of coming out. But that's not enough, he needs someone with shock factor - someone that his parents would absolutely hate for Seungmin to be with besides it being another man. The issue is Seungmin is painfully single and doesn't think he can find someone to date to bring to his parent's place for Christmas.Which leads him to Changbin.I DO NOT GIVE CONSENT FOR THIS OR ANY OF MY WORKS TO BE REPOSTED ON ANY SITE. IF YOU SEE MY WORKS ON ANY OTHER SITE, IT WAS STOLEN FROM ME UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 747





	Muscles and Babes

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't have to say this, but people have gotten it in their minds that it is okay to steal content. When I post a fic, I post it on the platforms I want. Which means that when I post a fic on AO3, I _only_ want it on AO3. A great deal of my fics have been stolen and reposted to wattpad without my permission or consent. AO3 is the only platform that I post my works on, and if you consume it from places such as wattpad or asianfanfics, it was stolen from me. This means I do not see the comments, the likes, it has all been taken. These thieves do not ask to repost the fics, and they know what they are doing is wrong. Please, if you see my works on another site, leave a comment here or hop over to my twitter and send me a DM or curiouscat. Thank you.

“How would you like to be my boyfriend for Christmas?”

Changbin will readily admit that he already had no idea what Seungmin had wanted to ask him when he pulled him to the side after they had finished hanging out with their friends. The two, while they hung out together frequently, don’t _really_ hang out. They just happened to have a few mutual friends who liked to hangout with each other a lot.

While Changbin wouldn’t consider Seungmin rude or mean by any stretch, he just didn’t really know him. They’ve talked, yeah, but it was never anything more than superficial. They had known each other since Changbin had been in college, but Changbin wouldn’t consider Seungmin a friend. More of a friendly acquaintance. 

So it was really left field for Seungmin randomly hold him back and ask him, “Do I want to be your _boyfriend_ for Christmas?”

“Yes.” Seungmin nods and Changbin is positive he didn’t mishear the man a second time.

“Are you okay?” Changbin starts to look Seungmin’s head over for bumps, because something must have happened for him to just come and as Changbin out. “Did you hit your head or something? Do you want me to call the others to take you to the doctor?”

“I’m perfectly fine, Changbin.” Seungmin chuckles softly at the worry etched on Changbin’s face. “No need to have me admitted to the hospital. I am of sound mind.”

“Then why did you ask me to be your boyfriend? No offense, but we don’t really know each other like that.” Changbin says.

“Oh, right, I got ahead of myself.” Seungmin claps his hands together. “Changbin, would you like to be my _fake_ boyfriend for Christmas?”

That throws Changbin even more off than the original question. “What?” Is all he says this time, because Seungmin still isn’t making any sense to him. Changbin begins to look around them, to see if any of their friends have stuck around and are hiding and recording this as if it were a prank.

“Fake boyfriend. Pretend boyfriend. You know, not real?” Seungmin tilts his head. “Who are you looking at?”

“This has to be some kind of joke, right? Hyunjin or Jisung are going to pop out with a camera and say ‘gotcha’ right?”

“I’m not one for those kind of pranks, Changbin.” Seungmin says, “And even if I was we both know that Hyunjin and Jisung wouldn’t be able to hold their laughs back and would ruin it in an instant.”

“True. So if you’re really serious, run this by me again. Because my brain really can’t wrap around what you’ve asked me.”

“It’s simple, really.” Seungmin starts as he leans against the wall of the building they had exited just a few minutes before. “My parents expect me back home for Christmas, and I hate their guts. They gave me a pretty shitty childhood, but I don’t like to complain much because despite how shitty it was and how shitty they were, it was better than a lot of our friends. I don’t really want to go, but they _insisted_ I do. I want to get back at all the shit they said and did to me as a child.”

Changbin blanches because in no way is any of what Seungmin just said _simple_. “And I factor into this how?”

“Well, I want to come out as gay. They are unapologetically homophobic, and I want to show them that they raised a gay kid.” Seungmin finishes with a shrug. “And they won’t believe me if I just tell them, so I need to show up with a boyfriend.”

“And you picked me?”

“Yes.”

“Why? Why didn’t you go and find an actual boyfriend to take back home to them? Or, I don’t know, ask any of our other friends that you’re closer with?” Changbin stops himself from looking down at his own body. Seungmin was by every definition, a goody two shoes. Changbin, by the same dictionary, was Seungmin’s polar opposite.

“Don’t you think that if I had an actual boyfriend that I would bring him? Christmas is in two weeks, Changbin. There is no sane man that I could meet and woo who would genuinely be interested in meeting my parents after a week of knowing me. As for everyone else I’m closer to, they’re all in real relationships, Changbin. Jeongin’s with Chan, Hyunjin has Minho, and Felix and Jisung have been connected in every perceivable way since we were in high school. And Woojin’s straight.”

All good points, Changbin has to admit. Really good points. Still it does little to convince him. “You don’t want to fake it with one of them? Why me? Don’t you want someone who would probably give your parents a better impression?”

While Changbin doesn’t know everything there is to know about Seungmin, and not nearly as much as the rest of their friend group, he did know one thing.

Seungmin’s family, and by extension Seungmin, were filthy rich. They had the literal definition of ‘fuck you’ money. Changbin would have never guessed it from the way Seungmin acts. He doesn’t act like the stuck up brat Changbin would have assumed anyone as rich as Seungmin is would. Seungmin was more subtle in how he flaunted his money. Mainly he pays for literally everything when he’s with his friends, and he never makes a big deal out of it.

So Changbin thinks that Seungmin would want to bring someone home that would make a good impression on his rich family. Not Changbin, whose body is slowly becoming more ink than pure skin. Changbin who shows off a new piercing at least twice a year. Changbin who made it through college in a major he hated and a degree that was now useless because he would rather focus on music than accounting like his parents had pushed him to do. The Changbin who when he wasn’t focused on writing music with Chan was working in the same shop he got his tattoos and piercings from.

“No, I think you’re perfect.” Seungmin’s words cause Changbin’s heart to stutter, though he knows that Seungmin doesn’t mean it _that_ way. “They think I’m their perfect little angel who can do no wrong. I hate it, I always feel like I have to live to meet their expectations. Even if they could handle me being gay, they would absolutely loathe you as my boyfriend. You are the physical embodiment of everything they despise.”

“If I’m understanding everything you’re telling me, you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend because your parents would hate you being with some tatted up dude? That you basically want to stick it to them and show you’re gay? Why, exactly?”

“To show that I am not perfect and for them to stop holding everything over my head. That no matter how well they think they raised me I am not everything they expected me to be.” Seungmin grimaces. “And, the way they’ve been talking, it sounds like if I don’t find a girl to date they’re going to find one for me. What do you say?”

“No.” Changbin shouts immediately, “Seungmin what you’re talking about is crazy. And, it sounds like if they don’t like me then I might be some kind of punching bag.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic. I’d get the worst of it, and I know you can handle anything that comes at you. I know you’re not doing anything for Christmas, so what’s the big deal? You’ll have a really nice place to stay for a week and my parents’ cook is pretty fucking amazing. You wouldn’t be alone like you are every other Christmas I’ve known you.” Ouch.

“That’s all you have to offer for a week of my life?”

“No. I’d pay you of course. My parents can be overbearing, so how does four sound?” Seungmin raises his eyebrows.

“Four hundred? That’s too low for a week in what sounds like rich homophobic hell.” Changbin argues.

“Not four hundred. Four thousand.” Seungmin clarifies, but he says it so smoothly that he may as well be offering Changin four pennies. But, with how rich Seungmin’s family was, four thousand to him was probably just a few cents. Like Changbin already knew, fuck you money.

Still, it doesn’t stop the choked, “Four thousand?” that leaves Changbin’s mouth. That was probably nothing to Seungmin, but to Changbin it was a lot. Changbin didn’t exactly make a lot as a tattooist, and he and his friends barely churned a profit with their music. His money went to rent, food, tattoos when he could, and pitching in for rent for the studio he had with Chan and Jisung.

“Yes. If you agree you’ll get half now before we leave, then the other half after the week at my parents. That is if they don’t kick us out sooner than that. If you don’t end up staying the whole week with me but stay long enough I’ll only give you a total of three thousand.” Seungmin offers. 

Discreetly Changbin pinches himself to make sure that he isn’t sleep, that he hadn’t deamt up hanging with his friends and Seungmin offering him too much money to go help him come out with his parent. When he doesn’t wake up he really begins to mull it over. Seungmin doesn’t say much, just watches him in silence.

Changbin could use the money. It would make things a lot easier financially. He wouldn’t have to stress as much about money for a while. And, as much as he hates to admit it, Seungmin was right. He wasn’t going to do anything for Christmas. The shop would be closed and all their friends had plans for the holiday. All he really had planned was staying home and either watching corny Christmas movies with Gyu, or writing lyrics.

“Fine.”

“You’ll do it?” Seungmin beams and claps his hands together. “Thank you so much, Changbin, You’re a life saver. Really. Now give me your bank information so I can transfer the money to you.” Seungmin leaves no room for Changbin change his mind and Changbin fumbles to pull out his phone and open his banking app. He ignores how low his funds are before he turns the screen to Seungmin,

Seungmin reaches out with his left hand to steady Changbin’s, wrapping his warm fingers around Changbin’s, and uses his right hand to input the information into his own phone. When he has everything he needs he pulls his hand away and brings it to his phone where both thumbs race across the screen.

Then, “There. It’s done. See if it’s there.”

A small part of Changbin still thinks that this is some kind of joke, but as he unlocks his phone and pulls the banking app back up for shits and giggles he’s glad that his eyes aren’t phsyically capable of popping out of his head because, fuck, he hasn’t seen that much money in his account for a while.

“Holy shit.”

“Don’t forget that’s only half of it, Changbin. You’ll get the rest of it after Christmas week. They’re expecting me the Monday of Christmas week, so I’ll pick you up then? I’ll text you the exact details about it. I’ve kept you long enough, I’ll see you then?” Seungmin pushes off the wall and Changbin lets him take two steps before he’s calling his name. “What?”

“You have my number?” Changbin says dumbly. He and Seungmin have never texted. They aren’t close.

Seungmin gives him a puzzled look before he slowly says, “We’ve been in a group chat together for years, Changbin.”

“Oh.”

At least Seungmin doesn’t make him feel like a complete idiot. He laughs and waves, “I’ll see you two Mondays from now, Changbin. I’ll probably text you in a few days. Bye.”

As Changbin watches Seungmin walk away he can only think about what the fuck that had all been about and if this was, in fact, real life. He begins to journey to the subway so he can get back to his apartment and go to bed, because he really needed to sleep on what happened.

⊘

Even with Changbin in the passenger seat of his car, with both their bags loaded into the back seat and the trunk, Seungmin still can’t believe that the older man had agreed to being his fake boyfriend for a week. While it had taken a good deal of convincing for them to get to where they were, Seungmin had assumed it would take him much longer to get Changbin to agree.

He doesn’t blame the man for being hesitant at first, because if Seungmin had been in Changbin’s shoes he would have had the same reaction.

When Seungmin’s parents had called him up at the beginning of December and all but demanded Seungmin come home be had only grit his teeth and agreed to it. Last Christnas he had gotten off lucky because of the internship he had been doing. It had been the perfect excuse to not spend the holiday with his overbearing parents. He really hates spending prolonge periods of time with them.

As soon as he had gotten off the phone with them weeks ago he had begun to brainstorm ways to make Christmas as miserable for them as it would be for him. It had taken him days, but finally he had came to the solution of coming out to them. He’s been hiding his sexuality, forced to hide it really, ever since he realized that maybe liking boys wouldn’t go over well with his parents.

Seungmin had grown tired of hiding who he really was to his parents. Lying to them through clenched teeth as they would ask him about his dating life because they had made it perfectly clear throughout his childhood that homosexuality was wrong. There was more wrong with his parents than that, like how he had been raised by nannies most of his young life, but the sexuality thing had always stuck with Seungmin the most.

At first he thought about just barging into their home in the tiniest shorts he could find, rainbow flags in hand, high heels on his feet, and maybe a ‘Gay and Proud’ shirt, but he didn’t want to give into the sterotypes of gay people his parents had. He wanted them to know not all gay men were flamboyant and that they could be just average people. Plus, he hated short shorts and he couldn’t walk in heels to save his life. That, and his parents would probably view it as some sort of twisted joke.

So Seungmin had deduced that he had to go big or go home. Which mean that he needed to find someone to drag along to his house to prove to his parents that he liked sucking dick and that sometimes dick went into his ass.

If this had been earlier in the year, it would have been easy for Seungmin because he had actually had a boyfriend then. But he and Daehwi had long since parted on good terms which left Seungmin searching for a suitable person. All of his first options had been out of the question because they were all in relationships.

Which left him with Changbin. And when Changbin’s name had initially popped into his head he had literally slapped himself at how perfect Changbin would be. Changbin was everything his parents would hate, and the best part was that Changbin was _single_. In his mind it was as easy as one plus one. He already had a game plan of bribing the other man with money to get him to say yes because Seungmin had been that desperate.

He hadn’t minded paying Changbin to spend the week with him. After all, it was his parents money, and he knew Changbin could use a few extra dollars in his pocket. Seungmin was surprised that Changbin hadn’t tried to negotiate a higher price for it, but Seungmin figured it was because he wasn’t raised to think about money the same way Seungmin had been.

They had spent the past week messaging back and forth and going over the details and refining the story that they would tell Seungmin’s parents. Most of it had been easy to remember because it took from what they had already known about each other.

It would go that they had met when Seungmin was a freshman and Changbin was a junior in college. They had been in the same friend group even after Changbin and half the group had graduated. It had been earlier in the year when they started talking a little more, hung out with each other without their friends around, and Seungmin had been the one to ask Changbin out in February.

Seungmin had drilled it into Changbin’s mind that no matter what, even if they fumble the story a little bit, it had to be Seungmin who initiated their relationship. Then if asked about more than that they would say that they’d grown serious enough over the past ten months for Seungmin to be comfortable enough with introducing Changbin to his parents.

As they get closer to his home Seungmin frequently has to remove his hands from the steering wheel to wipe the sweat from them. Changbin notices this and finally breaks the silence they had been driving in. “Nervous?”

“Very. I’m about to come out to my homophobic parents, Changbin. It’d take a miracle for me to not be scared shitless.”

“You can always turn around and drop me off. I’d give you the money back.”

“No, I have to do this. It’ll be fine, it’s not like they’re so homophobic that they’d beat me or anything.” Seungmin shakes his head.

“I wouldn’t let them hurt you.” Changbin says sincerely. Even if he wasn’t super close with Seungmin he knew just how bad it could be to come out to a family that wasn’t accepting. They had both been there firsthand to witness the repercussions of Hyunjin coming out to his deeply homophobic Catholic family. His father had caught himself trying to beat the homosexuality from Hyunjin. Minho had been snacthed up in the crossfires trying to protect his boyfriend and had ended up injured as well, but not to the extent of Hyunjin.

Minho had ended up getting kicked out Hyunjin’s home and their entire friend group had been terrified that Hyunjin would wind up dead. Hyunjin had made it out, with both physical and mental scarring, and having been disowned by his family, but he made it.

“Do you think they’ll disown you or something?” Both Changbin and Seungmin’s minds went to how devastated Hyunjin had been that his family had dropped him so easily.

“No, they wouldn’t go that far. I’d just have to deal with them trying to fix my gayness the rest of my life.” Seungmin laughs, “But I can live with that.”

The rest of the drive to his home ends in the same silence that it had started in. That was until Seungmin pulled through the gate and the end of their driveway and started up to his house.

“Holy shit. This is fucking huge.”

“I know.” Seungmin grumbles as he is met with the unwelcome sight of his childhood home that had always been too big for just him and his parents. Really just him, as they had always been too focused on making money to really be a notable presence in their own home. Not that it mattered much, they had filled it with people they paid to take care of Seungmin. “Too fucking big if you ask me.”

Seungmin stops and parks the car at the peak of the drive way, just outside the front door. He pushes the button to stop the engine and takes a deep breath. “Are you ready for this?”

“Shouldn’t you be asking yourself that?” Changbin starts to unbuckle his belt.

“I was asking myself.” Seungmin watches as Changbin whips his head back to meet his eyes and he can only maintain a straight face for so long before he’s throwing his head back in laughter at Changbin’s expression. “I’m joking, Changbin. Kind of. I was asking us both.”

“I’m probably a little more prepared for this than you. I’m not the one about to come out to my parents.” Changbin unwraps the seatbelt from around his torso and pushes the door of the car open. “Maybe put your internal crisis on hold and help me with the bags?”

Changbin shuts the passenger door of the car leaving Seungmin with a few seconds of silence to quickly panic about what they were about to do and if they would successfully pull it off before the back door is pulled open and Changbin is grabbing what bags he can.

So Seungmin puts all those feelings aside, because now it’s really too late to change his mind, and goes to help Changbin with the bags. Most of the luggage had been Changbin’s as Seungmin had plenty of clothes here he could wear. Seungmin hitches the bags up on his shoulder as he shuffles through the keys on the ring until he gets to the one that will unlock the front door.

He hears Changbin climb up the stairs behind him as he inserts the key in the lock and pushes the door open. They aren’t greeted by anything other than the alarm system which Seungmin makes quick work of disarming and Changbin makes a show of pointedly looking away so he can’t see the passcode. It brings a smile to Seungmin’s face.

“Are we alone?” Changbin asks after the alarm has been properly disarmed and security won’t come busting in because the door has been opened too long. “Are your parents not here?”

“No, they’re here.” Seungmin’s voice is slightly too high to just be casual, but Changbin doesn’t comment on it. “Even if they weren’t here they do have live in help so we wouldn’t really be alone.” Something that always annoyed Seungmin as a child was that if he ever told his parents that he felt lonely they would always tell him there were plenty of people in the house.

Just as if to prove his point his mother’s voice rings through the hall. “Seungmin? Is that you? We’re in the living room, dear. Come on down.”

Changbin gives Seungmin a quizzical look and Seungmin can only respond with a shrug of one of his shoulders and a tilt of the head. “Follow me.”

Seungmin walks the halls easily with his head held high and everything on this mind. He has already gone over every possible scenario that could happen as soon as they round the corner into the living room so it’s not like his parents can really do anything that will shock him or that he doesn’t expect.

And Changbin’s tough. So if by some fluke his parents go straight to throwing homophobic slurs at the two of them, which Seungmin is kinda sure they won’t do, at least it won’t hurt Changbin as much as it would hurt him.

As they approach the living room Seungmin can hear the low hum of his parents conversation that’s almost completely drowned out by the television. He stops just short of the archway into the living room so his parents don’t see him to take a few breaths.

Changbin runs into him and Seungmin stumbles forward because of the unexpected weight. Changbin quickly reaches out to steady Seungmin and mumbles a soft apology.

“Seungmin?” Seungmin’s mother’s voice calls from around the corner. “What are you waiting for, dear? Are you talking to someone?”

“Yeah, Mom. Coming.” Seungmin steps to the archway and turns to the living room. His parents have turned the television down slightly and they’ve turned themselves on the couch so they can watch Seungmin walk in.

His mother opens her mouth to speak again but her eyes drift to the left, Seungmin’s right, where Seungmin can see Changbin out of his peripheral vision. His mother then turns to his father with a look of confusion and his father is the one who takes the lead on the conversation.

“Oh, Seungmin. You didn’t mention you were bringing a… friend.” Already his father has that disapproving look in his face as he eyes Changbin up and down.

“This isn’t my friend.” Seungmin corrects, almost too gleefully. “This is Changbin. He’s my boyfriend.”

And the weeks of planning this out, messaging Changbin endlessly, and going over their lie over and over again is worth it to see the shock on his parents’ face. Shock that quickly morphs into confusion and disgust.

“Your friend?” His mother tries again as if seeing if she misheard him, and Seungmin shakes his head and wraps his arm as best he can with the bags they’ve carried in still on their bodies around Changbin.

“No. Boyfriend. You know, romantic partners?” Seungmin smiles down at Changbin who looks up at him with a large grin that doesn’t seem fake. He must be enjoying this just as much as Seungmin is. “Mom, Dad, this is Changbin. Changbin, this are my parents.”

“Nice to meet you Mrs. and Mr. Kim.” Changbin gives a sharp wave of his hand. The two watch as Seungmin’s father slams down the bottle of beer he had in his hand on the table and stand up quickly. Seungmin’s mother gets up much slower a look of disbelief on her face.

“Seungmin, what is this meaning of this?” Seungmin’s father stalks over to the two. Subtely Changbin moves so he’s standing slightly in front of Seungmin. “This isn’t something you should be joking about with us.”

“I’m not joking, Dad. This is really my boyfriend.” Seungmin says lightly as he watches his mother come to stand next his father. The two scrutinize Changbin a little more, and Seungmin is relieved that he doesn’t shift under their judging stares. As a matter of fact, Changbin juts his chin out a little more and raises his head in silent challenge.

Seungmin knows their eyes are flitting between the various piercings, the tattoo that peaks out the collar of his shirt and crawls up his neck. Changbin’s currently wearing a beanie or else Seungmin knew they would give disapproving looks at his hair, which he usually had shaved into an undercut.

“It’s kind of hot in here, mind if I take my jacket off?” Changbin asks though he’s already unzipping the article of clothing and Seungmin swears he could kiss the man right then and there because the temperature in the house was fine, and as Changbin slips the jacket off he reveals his short sleeve shirt and, more importantly, the tattoos on his forearms and biceps.

“Oh.” Seungmin’s mother finally breaks the silence, “I need a drink.”

She pushes past Seungmin and Changbin, no doubt making a beeline for the kitchen where his parents keep an extensive wine collection. His father just shakes his head and turns back to the couch and heads straight for his previously abandoned beer, which he now picks up and chugs.

“These bags are heavy, why don’t we go put them away and then come back to talk?” Half the statement is to Changbin and the other half is aimed at his father.

Seungmin’s father pulls his mouth away from the bottle for a moment to say, “Your room is already prepared. He can sleep in one of the guestrooms.”

“He’s my boyfriend, Dad. It’s only right that we share a room.” The only answer that Seungmin gets is his father groaning and shaking his head before bringing the bottle back up to his mouth. “Come on, I’ll show you our room.”

Seungmin’s room is on the second floor of the house. As soon as the two are in the room and the door is shut behind them the bags are dropped on the floor and Seungmin has his arms wrapped about Changbin’s neck as he laughs. “Did you see the look on their faces?”

“You would have thought they saw someone rise from the dead.” Changbin hugs Seungmin back as he allows the glee to radiate through his body. “I think you may have pushed them to becoming alcoholics.”

“Oh, please.” Seungmin scoffs as he pulls away from Changbin and bends over to move their bags from directly in front of the door. “They’re already highly functioning day drinkers. I’m positive that their base level is over the legal limit.”

“Now what?” Changbin asks, eyes taking in Seungmin’s childhood room. It was a lot more… boring than he would have imagined it. Changbin’s own childhood room had walls littered with posters of his favorite rappers, lyrics, and even a few anime characters. If Changbin didn’t know any better he would have thought this was one a guest room.

“We’ve been driving for a while, aren’t you hungry?” Seungmin’s lips curl at one side, “My mother is surely in the kitchen drinking away her problems so may as well go and give her a little more to drink about.”

“You are sadistic.” Changbin shakes his head in disbelief but follows behind Seungmin anyway as he leads him back down the stairs and to the kitchen. As Seungmin had predicted his mother was leaning against the island counter, wine of glass in hand with the wine bottle easily accessible for easy refills.

In the time they had been upstairs his father had also migrated to the kitchen and they both look over as Seungmin walks in with Changbin trailing behind him. Seungmin goes to the fridge where he knows that he will find leftovers meant for him. He doesn’t bother switching the food over to a plate and instead pops the lid off the plastic container and throws it in the microwave like that.

The kitchen remains mostly silent, save for the low hum of the microwave and the small clink of the wine bottle on the rim of his mother’s wine glass. Without prompting Changbin takes a seat at the counter across from his parents and smiles at them politely even though they glare at him.

Seungmin rummages around the kitchen as the food warms up and he produces utensils and digs a bottle of soda from the fridge and places them down in front of Changbin.

“Thanks, babe.” Changbin shifts his eyes to Seungmin who tries to hide back the fluster at the name. Of course he and Changbin had discussed how they would go for realism and typically real couples had small nicknames for each other.

“No problem, muscles.” Seungmin can’t hold back the laugh as Changbin raises his eyebrows at the unexpected name but doesn’t say anything otherwise. Seungmin had thought ‘baby’ or ‘sweetie’ was too much and not something he would ever call any of his partners. When he and Daehwi had been together they had simply called each other their actual names.

But first names wouldn’t be enough his parents.

When the microwave finally beeps to signal that the food is finished Seungmin hurries back over and opens it. The food is steaming and the scent has already wafted throughout the kitchen. Seungmin slides the container in front of Changbin and sits his butt in the stool next to Changbin.

Changbin has barely managed to bring a bite up to his lips when the dam finally breaks.

“How did you two meet?”

“College.” Seungmin moves his eyes back to his parents.

“So he’s a senior as well?” His mother can’t keep her eyes off Changbin. More like she can’t keep her eyes off the tattoos that she obviously doesn’t like.

“No.”

“Drop out?”

“No.” Changbin answers that question, mouth full. He chews and swallows most of what’s in his mouth before he continues. “Wish I did, but I did all four years and graduated with a degree two years ago.”

“Oh, you have a degree?” Seungmin’s father appears actually surprised to hear that. “In what?”

“Accounting.”

“So _you_ want to be an accountant?” Seungmin’s father rests his elbows on the counter as he lets his skepticism wash over the room.

“I don’t want to and never plan on being one. It was just something to make my parents happy.” Changbin looks down to the food to momentarily to take a break from their gazes.

“So what do you do?”

“Now? I’m an artist in a tattoo shop. I’m sure that’s not too hard for you to believe.” The dig was subtle but there. “It’s mostly to fund my music hobby.”

“Music hobby?” Seungmin’s mother looks seconds away from just discarding the wine glass altogether and drinking straight from the bottle.

“Changbin raps.” Seungmin finally says, because he has to put in a good word for his boyfriend, doesn’t he? “He’s pretty good at it. He doesn’t just rap, he writes his own music too and helps produce it.”

“Does it make you money?” Seungmin’s father asks.

“Some. Not nearly enough to live off of, but yeah me and my friends make money. We could not make any and still be happy because it’s our passion.” Changbin smoothly responds. “It’s fine that we don’t make a lot, I make decent money in the tattoo shop and obviously that’s something I like too.”

“Obviously.” Seungmin’s mother mutters under her breath and she takes another sip of wine.

“So. Seungmin.” Seungmin straightens his back as his father’s eyes turn towards him. “You’re with him? He’s your boyfriend?”

“Yup.”

“How long have you two been together? You’ve never once mentioned… him.”

“Since the beginning of the year.”

“You just told us you met in college. He told us he hasn’t been in college for two years. Am I missing something?” Seungmin’s father’s eyes flit between the two of them.

“We met in college, yeah. But not everyone starts dating as soon as they meet, Dad. We’ve hung out for a few years then decided to take our relationship to the next step.” Seungmin clarifies.

“So he asked you out and you said yes?” Seungmin’s mother rubs at her temple.

“Actually, Seungmin asked me out and I said yes. I never would have thought I was his type, but I guess people are full of surprises.” Changbin turns and moves his hand to give Seungmin’s a squeeze. Seungmin looks away from his parents long enough to smile at Changbin and squeeze back.

“So, you’re gay.” Seungmin’s father deadpans as he looks to their intertwined fingers with a frown etched on his face.

“Yeah, I am.”

“And you’re gay?” This one is aimed at Changbin. 

“Bisexual, actually.” Changbin corrects.

“Is there even a difference?” Seungmin’s mother utters under her breath and she looks at the wine glass and wonders if it’s too soon to refill.

“Yes, there’s a difference. If you’re gay you only like the same gender, and I’m attracted to guys and girls.” Changbin opens his soda now that he’s finished with his food and goes to wash it down.

“You’re with my son. How can you say you like girls?” Seungmin’s father retorts, ignorance heavy in his statement.

“That’s just how bisexuality works, Mr. Kim. Just because I’m with Seungmin doesn’t mean I don’t like girls too. Just like when I was with my ex girlfriend it didn’t make me any less attracted to men.” Changbin explains slowly, patiently, He already had to deal with the bi erasure too many times in his life.

“Right.” Seungmin’s father doesn’t sound anywhere near convinced.

Seungmin sighs and shakes his head. “Changbin, it’s late. Why don’t you go up and get ready for bed while I talk to my parents?” Changbin gives him a look but otherwise doesn’t say anything as he plants his feet on the floor and moves to get rid of the container. “Don’t worry about that, I’ll clean it up for you. I’ll see you in a little bit, okay, muscles?”

“Okay.” Changbin then leans in and gives Seungmin a soft kiss on the forehead before he’s walking out the kitchen and up the stairs.

Seungmin and his parents sit in silence for far too long until they can be sure Changbin is really in the shower. Then, it finally comes.

“Seungmin, what the fuck is this about?” His father raises his voice and slams his palm flat against the counter, “I don’t know what this about but me and your mother do not appreciate this little stunt you’re trying to pull.”

“What stunt?’ Seungmin wills himself to stay strong, because whatever he’s about to be hit with will likely be the worst of it from his parents. Since the shock has yet to properly wear off. “Being gay?”

“Yes!” Seungmin’s father shakes his head, “Seungmin, you don’t like men. You’ve never liked men. I don’t know what you think this is going to do other than stress me and your mother out.”

“It’s not a stunt.” Seungmin pushes out through clenched teeth. “I’m gay, and I’ve always been gay. I have never liked a woman like that once in my life. I have only dated men, Dad.”

“He’s not the first?” His mother squeaks out as she presses the glass of wine against her forehead. “Oh, God, where did we go wrong?”

 _Pretty much everywhere you could have gone wrong, but that’s not why I’m gay._ Seungmin thinks. Instead he goes for the much gentler option of saying, “I was born gay. Nothing could have changed that.”

“Oh, please. This has to be a phase, right Dongha?” His mother looks to his father, Dongha, for reassurance. “He’s young, they go through phases like this. Is something wrong, Seungmin, do you want to talk about this?”

“There isn’t much to talk about, Mom.”

“Oh, there is a lot to talk about. Like why did you bring some hooligan, some thug, into our house. Do you want him to rob us blind?” Dongha asks. “Miyeon, we’ve got to make sure to lock up all the belongings tonight.”

“Can you stop talking about my boyfriend like he’s some thief?” Seungmin’s demeanor turns cold. Even if he and Changbin weren’t the closest he knew that Changbin would never do any of what his parents suspected he would do. It wasn’t right of them to judge him based off his appearance. Changbin still slept with a stuffed animal for fucks sake. “Do you think I would date someone like that?”

“Well up until then we didn’t think you would date a man but here we are.” Miyeon laughs hysterically, “So how can we know anything about you?”

“I’m still your son, so you know plenty.”

“I know my son isn’t gay.” Dongha’s words sting sharp. “I know my son is not with another man, because that is just wrong and against human nature. Seungmin, you aren’t gay. You’re just confused. This is a phase. If you don’t get over this I’m sure we can find someone for you to talk to to fix this-”

That’s all it takes for Seungmin to be finished with the conversation. He pushes back from the counter and stands so sharply that he nearly knocks the stool over. He meets his parents eyes before he grabs Changbin’s dishes and move to throw them in the sink. He has to get behind his parents to do so, and when he’s not looking at them he finally calms down enough to speak.

“If you’re seriously considering some sort of conversion therapy you can just stop all that now. I’m gay, and that isn’t going to change no matter what. I’m not going to sit here and listen to you talk shit about my boyfriend and me. Why don’t we try this again when we have our heads on a little straighter?” With that he storms out the kitchen, the fucking maids can handle this dishes for all he cares.

⊘

Changbin doesn’t expect for Seungmin to be pacing around the room angry when he exits the in suite bathroom. Wait, scratch that. If he were in Seungmin’s shoes he would do the same thing, but he hadn’t expected for Seungmin to be in his room again so soon. Changbin had expected for the conversation with his parents to go on with a little longer.

Or maybe Changbin had just spent more time in the shower than he thought. He hadn’t planned on getting lost in the sensation of the drizzle of the shower, but the water pressure in this huge fancy house was much better than anything Changbin has ever experienced before.

It was as though the heavens above had personally opened up in the shower (a shower separate from a bathtub at that!) and rained down on him.

So now Changbin stands in his pajamas, just some sweatpants and an old t-shirt with bleach stains, and is rubbing his wet hair with a towel woven of angel hair as he watches Seungmin pace back and forth.

“Fuck me.” Seungmin suddenly says as his head snaps to Changbin who stands frozen.

“What?” 

“My parents really still don’t think I’m gay, so I need you to fuck me.” Seungmin looks deranged as he says this and comes up to Changbin. “They think I’m confused, that something is wrong with me. They really don’t think I’m gay, so I want you to fuck me.”

“Um.” Changbin leans back slightly as Seungmin gets in his face. “Are you joking?”

“No, I’m not.” Seungmin answers, “I already told you that I don’t joke like that, Changbin. Want me to prove how serious I am? I’ll give you the last two thousand tonight plus an extra three if you fuck me.”

Already Seungmin has his phone out and the screen points to Changbin. Five thousand, ready to be transferred. Literal fuck you money.

“We would have to be loud. Really loud. Loud enough for my parents to hear us and realize that yes, I’m gay, I like men, and I’m in love with a man. You can say no, it won’t hurt my feelings. You’ll still get the last two thousand if you say no.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Positive.”

So Changbin thinks fuck it, he could use the extra money. Plus, he hasn’t gotten laid in forever. That and he couldn’t deny how attractive Seungmin was and it was kinda fucking hot to see the man pissed. “I’m in.”

“Good.” Seungmin presses the screen right where Changbin can see and the money is gone, presumably into Changbin’s account. “You go get on the bed and get comfortable. I’ll go shower and prep myself.”

It’s surreal. Really. Changbin can’t wrap his head around it as he listens to the faint spray of the shower through the door that separates the bathroom from the restroom. If anyone had asked him two weeks ago if he would be sleeping with Kim Seungmin two days before Christmas he would have laughed himself into the hospital. 

But now he can only lay back in the bed and wait for Seungmin to exit the bathroom.

Changbin’s sure he won’t regret this. If he thought he would it would have been an automatic no, extra money be damned. He’s never really looked at Seungmin like this before, but yeah the man is hot. He’s mostly worried about Seungmin regretting it, being caught in the heat of his anger and wanting to prove his parents wrong that he’ll do anything drastic.

“Are you still dressed?” Seungmin’s voice pulls him from his thoughts and he looks over at the man and quickly looks back when he realizes that Seungmin is naked save for the towel wrapped around his waist.

His stupidly slim waist.

And Changbin had seen his share of small waists after he hung out with Jisung most days of the week and naturally, Felix. Changbin can’t recall a day where he’s seen Seungmin wear a shirt that was form fitting or tucked in.

“You want to get right to it?” Changbin gets undressed despite his words, starting to feel slightly self conscious. He was normally proud of his body because he he always knew that his partners were attracted to him and weren’t turned off by his tattoos or piercings.

But Seungmin.

Seungmin had proved himself to be a wildcard so Changbin didn’t really know what to expect his reaction to be. Still, he slides out his shirt and throws that and his sweats down on the floor next to the bed. Seungmin doesn’t blink twice at Changbin’s naked body and drops his own towel to get equally naked.

Seungmin walks to a dresser and bends over to dig in the bottom most drawer. Changbin sneaks a peek or two at Seungmin’s bare ass before he turns around with a bottle of lube and a small foil wrapper.

And, Seungmin shows no modesty as he crawls on the bed, crawls onto Changbin and sits himself on Changbin’s thighs as he throws the condom at him. “I’m clean, and I’m sure you are too. But protection never hurts.”

Changbin really thought he was going to have a hard time getting hard. But as Seungmin pops the lube open and reaches back to finger himself while on Changbin’s thighs he can feel his cock twitch without much encouragement.

Changbin doesn’t think it’s weird to watch Seungmin prep himself as he jerks himself off to get harder. After all, it was Seungmin who came and sat on his thighs. Seungmin was practically doing the same thing. Except instead of stroking his cock he’s got his fingers in his asshole.

As he watches as Seungmin’s cock begins to fill out only one thought slips his mind, “Did you shave?” He had noticed how smooth Seungmin had been earlier when he bent over and now he stares at the smooth area where pubic hair should be.

“Waxed, actually.”

“Waxed?” That would explain the lack of hair bumps and how fucking smooth it was. And considering how soft it looked it must have been fresh. “Did you wax thinking we were going to fuck sometime this week?”

Seungmin throws his head back in laughter and wheezes out a, “How do you fucking come to that conclusion? No, Changbin. Hyunjin gets waxed and he doesn’t like to go alone so he dragged me along because I basically subsidize everything he does.”

Another perk of Seungmin being a filthy rich kid, ignoring the fresh five thousand in Changbin’s bank account, was that when Hyunjin had gotten kicked out by his family and had no where to go and nothing to his name Seungmin took him in without issue. That had been when Changbin had learned that Seungmin had money because he hadn’t even hesitated to move Hyunjin into his off campus apartment and pay for anything he needed.

“So I figured if I’m in the shop I may as well get waxed too.” Seungmin runs the fingers of his free hand across his smooth skin. “Usually I shave, but I wanted to treat myself. Why, do you not like it?”

“No. I just, I guess I didn’t expect no hair.”

Changbin bucks his hips up in shock when Seungmin reaches down to grab at his own trimmed hair and pull on it. It isn’t hard enough to hurt, but like everything Seungmin has done the past two weeks it’s unexpected.

“What the-” Changbin gasps as Seungmin quickly moves from his pubes to his dick where he just barely rubs before pulling his fingers away. Seungmin looks too fucking calm for all that he’s done. If Changbin couldn’t see how Seungmin’s cock has begun to curve upwards towards his stomach or that he was prepping himself he would have thought he was completely uninterested.

“Since we’re talking about expectations, I can’t say the nipple piercings shock me. But, I had always figured you for the dick piercing type.” Seungmin grins.

Changbin could forget that he had nipple piercings most of the time. He had gotten them when he was still in college and he guesses it wasn’t common knowledge that he had them. No, now that he thought about it he was pretty sure everyone in their friend group knew he had the piercings but it’s never been something he had to share with Seungmin.

“I thought about it for a while. Really wanted one at some point but couldn’t deal with the heal time.” Changbin unwraps the condom and throws the wrapper to the side before he pinches the tip of it and rolls it down his dick. “You do know one of our friends has one though, right?”

“A dick piercing?” Seungmin’s fingers finally leave his body and Changbin feels a slight twinge of disappointment and not being able to watch Seungmin prepare himself, but that was probably too intimate for what they’re doing.

Though the condom is already lubed Seungmin works his slick hand around it to get it even wetter. Changbin forces himself to not buck up into the hand because he really doesn’t want to seem desperate to calm and collected Seungmin.

“Who?” Seungmin raises himself up onto his knees and uses them to scoot forward until he’s hovering directly above Changbin’s cock. Changbin steadies his dick for Seungmin as he sinks down. The slide is easy thanks to all the prep that Seungmin had done.

Seungmin’s face remains neutral as he sinks down until he’s fully seated on Changbin’s dick. Then he begins to squirm around as if trying to find the perfect position.

“Guess.” Changbin tears his eyes away from Seungmin’s face to look at where he’s sitting on his dick. Who the fuck can look so calm during sex? Changbin can’t see himself but he can feel that his brows have scrunched together and he fights to not bite his lip. “Who do you think in our friend group would have a dick piercing?”

“Chan.”

“Good guess, but no.”

“Minho.”

“Hyunjin would have told you if Minho had a dick piercing, Seungmin.”

“Then I don’t know.” Seungmin groans, “Just tell me.”

“Jisung.”

“No fucking way. Our Jisung? Han Jisung? Who the fuck talked him into that?”

“I know, right? No idea. One day he just came into the studio and whipped his dick out to show me and Chan. He said he got it done at the shop I work at but he must have came in when I wasn’t there.” Changbin wants to say more but Seungmin lifts up and drops back down and all his words fry in his brain.

“Fuck. Okay. Remember, loud, okay?” Seungmin winks. “I’ll try to make it feel good for you.” 

Changbin fully expects to do all the work. Which he’s completely fine with because he isn’t sure how experienced Seungmin is.

He doesn’t have to work.

At all.

Seungmin begins to ride him with such ferocity that Changbin honestly feels his soul leave his body in favor of going to his dick. His hands fly up to Seungmin’s thighs but that doesn’t slow the younger man down in the slightest. Seungmin leans his body back so his weight mostly is support by his arms which he settles on the bed behind himself near Changbin’s thighs. 

Seungmin really was full of surprises. Changbin hadn’t thought Seungmin to be the one to take control like this, head thrown back exposing his neck, and ride Changbin until he was one with the mattress. Changbin can’t even believe that Seungmin was the one who told him to make plenty of noise for Seungmin’s parents to hear, because Seungmin is loud enough for the both of them.

The veins on his neck pop as he moans loudly, practically screaming. He rides Changbin so hard that the bedframe slams into the wall, surely leaving dents. And Changbin just takes everything that Seungmin gives him, hissing out a few, “oh, shit”s here and there because Changbin has truly transcended. 

As Seungmin lurches forward, hands moving to leverage himself with Changbin’s torso, Changbin wonders why he never saw how beautiful the man was before he sat on his dick.

Then, when Seungmin gets into a rhythm and picks the pace back up Changbin knows that Seungmin wants to put on a show. One intended for his parents, but one that Changbin was front and center for as Seungmin danced on his cock in a way no other man or woman had for that matter.

“Changbin.” Seungmin calls loudly, again and again, and Changbin struggles to get his fucking head together so he can yell Seungmin’s name back. He had heard of it, but Changbin truly believes he is being fucked stupid. Even through the condom he can’t get enough of Seungmin’s heat around his cock.

Anything else that Changbin want to say, any words or yelps of Seungmin’s name get lost on the back of his tongue as Seungmin begins to trace along the tattoos on his chest, finally slowing down his hips but still driving Changbin nuts with the way his fingers trail across tattoos he’s never seen before.

Seungmin’s hands travel up his chest and lift, hovering above his pecs. “Can I?”

It takes a second for Changbin’s brain to work again but he nods when he realizes that Seungmin wants to touch his piercings. Changbin releases a loud whine when Seungmin presses down hard on his piercings and begins to roll them between his fingers. His cock jumps and he wonders if Seungmin can feel it.

“Fuck, Changbin.” Seungmin whispers, voice much quieter than it had been moments before. “You’re so fucking hot.” The realization dawns clear in Seungmin’s eyes, and Changbin can breathe a little easier knowing that they both didn’t look at each other like that before.

In this position the sweat that had began to built at Seungmin’s brow begins to drip onto Changbin’s chest and Seungmin comes to an almost standstill. Finally Changbin thinks he can do something instead of looking like a fish out of water.

Changbin’s hands slide from where they had been on Seungmin’s thighs up to his waist (was he smaller or was Jisung?) and moves his legs to plant the soles of his feet firmly on the bed. He holds Seungmin still as he slams himself up into him.

Seungmin’s eyes go wide, and the moan that forces itself from his lips sounds more real, more genuine than the ones he had let out earlier. The next time Changbin thrusts his hips up he slams Seungmin down at the same time and is rewarded by a scream and his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Seungmin’s hands scramble along Changbin’s chest and his nails catch Changbin’s piercings every so often. Seungmin doesn’t shout anything understandable then, but if Changbin strains his ears he’s sure he can hear some butchering of his name somewhere in the screams. Seungmin braces himself with his left hand, thankful for Changbin’s steading grip around his hips, and brings his right hand to his cock to stroke himself.

Changbin rolls his hips up, one, two, three times and Seungmin’s tightening around him so hard that it actually feels like Changbin is suffocating even if he doesn’t breath through his dick. Seungmin’s cock releases all over Changbin’s chest and Seungmin’s nails have dug into his skin. It should hurt. It does hurt, but in a good way.

Changbin fucks up into Seungmin while he’s still cumming and unbelievably tight around him and it’s not long until he’s spilling ito the condom. He loosens his grip on Seungmin’s waist and the younger man falls forward until they’re chest to chest and Seungmin’s release is spread thin between them. 

With the angle of Seungmin’s body Changbin’s softening cock slips out easily without much encouragement. They both take a few minutes to catch their breath.

“That was…” Changbin starts.

“The best fuck of my life.” Seungmin finishes. “Shit, Changbin, that was amazing.”

“Was it loud enough for you?”

“I guess we’ll see tomorrow, won’t we, muscles?” Seungmin laughs as he begins to pull himself away, grimacing at the sensation of cooling cum on his chest. “But I think we were plenty loud.”

“I guess we will, _babe_.” Changbin says.

They have to shower again after thanks to Seungmin’s cum beginning to dry and flake on their chest. Changbin tells Seungmin that he’s free to shower first but once again the younger man surprises him by pulling Changbin into the bathroom and shower with him.

Changbin guesses there’s no point in modesty after that. Still, he avoids looking at Seungmin as they shower together. The other man obviously has no problem with watching Changbin shower because Changbin nearly slips and falls flat on his ass when Seungmin’s fingers press into his ribs.

“You have Chan and Jisung’s stage names tattooed on you?”

Changbin doesn’t _have_ to look, he knows all the tattoos he has, but he looks to where Seungmin’s finger burns hotter than the spray of the shower. Seungmin removes his finger once Changbin has the tattoo in sight. “Yeah, I do.” Then without much prompt he says, “They’re my best friends. We’ve been through so much shit together, I just wanted to have a little bit of them on me forever, you know? It’s their actual handwriting, too.”

“That’s cute. Sentimental.”

Did Seungmin just call Changbin cute? Maybe not directly, but it has Changbin looking away.

They have to sleep in the same bed, obviously. Changbin redresses in the clothes he had discarded earlier and Seungmin digs through the drawers of his dressed to pull out a shirt and pants. In the midst of getting his clothes on the condom wrapper untangles itself and floats down to the floor. By the time Changbin goes to the bathroom to throw it away and come back Seungmin’s already settled himself in the blankets.

“What?” Changbin must have a look on his face for Seungmin to say something.

“I didn’t take you for the type to sleep on dirty sheets, that’s all.” Changbin doesn’t mind slipping under the blankets himself and snuggling himself into the blankets. Are there factories that cater specifically to the rich where they get shit that average people can’t? Changbin hadn’t really been able to appreciate the bed earlier but now he wonders how weird it would be to fall in love with a mattress.

“We fucked on top of the sheets, not under them, Changbin.” Seungmin reaches over to turn off the light. They’re surrounded in darkness. “But, if I were at my apartment I’d have changed the top blanket. I don’t feel like doing it and my parents pay someone to do all that anyway. We’ll have new sheets tomorrow.”

Changbin hums as he closes his eyes. But he can’t sleep, he’s all too aware of Seungmin next to him. So he asks what has been running around his mind the past twenty minutes. “Do you regret it? Do you think you will?”

“Do you?” Seungmin counters quickly.

“Hey, that’s not fair. I asked you first.”

Thanks to having sat in the dark for some time Changbin’s eyes have adjusted enough for him to see Seungmin turn in the bed to face him. “No, I don’t think I’ll regret it. Actually, I know I won’t. If I thought I would I wouldn’t have asked. Why, do you regret it?”

“No!” Changbin’s voice is too loud in the too quiet room. “No.” This time it’s much softer. “That was great. Really great. I just don’t want things to get weird between us.”

“Why would it? I’m not going to let the fact I’ve had your dick in my ass change our relationship.” Seungmin props himself up on an elbow. “Well, maybe I would like to actually be closer to you after this. You know, actual friends instead of two guys who hang out with the same group of people.”

“That would be nice.” Changbin agrees. “So, muscles?”

“Hm?”

“You called me muscles twice today. Where did that come from?”

“You’re a little beefcake, Changbin. I’ve always noticed your muscles, and I thought it would be a cute little nickname. Do you not like it? I can find something else to call you in front of my parents.”

“No, it’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting it.”

They fall asleep not too long after that, conversation dying as first Seungmin drifts off then Changbin. Changbin wakes up warm and slightly confused before he realizes that in the middle of the night he’s made his way over to Seungmin’s side of the bed and clung to him.

Changbin rationalizes it as he’s always liked to cuddle at night, and typically he only shares a bed with someone who is fine with him wrapping his short limbs around them. When Changbin sneaks a peak up to see if Seungmin is awake and has noticed that Changbin has migrated over in the middle of the night he’s met with Seungmin’s sleep riddled eyes looking down at him.

“Sorry.”

“It’s whatever. I’m used to it.” Seungmin’s morning voice is deep, so deep it rivals Felix’s normal voice, Changbin makes to pull away and Seungmin hums and pinches his eyebrows together. “You can stay here, it’s fine. We have a couple more hours before we have to get up anyway.”

So they go back to sleep like that, Changbin wrapped around Seungmin with Seungmin bringing his arm down to wrap around Changbin and hold him close.

When they wake up the second time they actually have to get out of bed and go and do ‘family stuff’, as Seungmin puts it. Apparently his family has a whole Christmas Eve routine that they do where they watch Christmas movies and drink eggnog and eat until they’re sure they going to throw up.

As he opens the bedroom door and steps out Changbin notices that Seungmin develops a limp that wasn’t there while they were getting dressed.

“Did I fuck you that good last night?” Changbin jokes as Seungmin grabs his hand as if it were second nature. Their fingers tangle together easily as Seungmin leads Changbin downstairs where they can smell food.

“I have to make sure my parents know exactly how it went last night. Plus, what’s more gay than getting a dick in my ass?”

There is no doubt that Seungmin’s parents heard everything that went on last night because they can’t even make eye contact with Changbin and Seungmin as they enter the kitchen. Seungmin’s father looks at his son just long enough to notice the limp and he shakes his head and whispers under his breath.

⊘

“Do you want to fuck again?” Seungmin doesn’t even wait for the door of his bedroom to close before he’s turning to Changbin.

“What?” Changbin sputters out. It’s not even five in the afternoon and they were still supposed to go back down for dinner. They had watched movies with Seungmin’s parents like they had been expected to. Seungmin was no Gyu, but cuddling him while watching Christmas movies was a close second to his plushie back at home.

Seungmin’s parents had spent more time watching Changbin and Seungmin than they had the movies, so they hadn’t gotten more than two movies in before they were making up some excuse that required Changbin and Seungmin be out of their sights.

Changbin had thought it was hilarious. Seungmin’s parents had no problem getting cozy with each other, but they clearly had an issue with their son doing the same with another man. The hypocrisy had obviously went over their heads.

“I’m bored, and last night was actually pretty fucking great. So I was wondering if you want to fuck again?” Seungmin shrugs.

“You’re not going to offer me any money, are you?” Changbin realizes how that sounds so he hurries to say, “Because I don’t want or need any more money.”

“So is that a yes?” Seungmin’s eyes sparkle. “We don’t have to be loud this time. I’m sure they’ve gotten it through their heads by now.”

Changbin shrugs, “Sure, why not?”

This time there’s much less conversation and playing around. Seungmin’s quick in prepping himself and Changbin once again gets hard too easily at the sight Just like last night Seungmin’s face doesn’t reflect any of how he’s feeling. Changbin puts a condom on as Seungmin positions himself on the bed on all fours.

Changbin groans as he slides in Seungmin’s heat. He pauses to give the younger man time to adjust but Seungmin either prepares himself extremely well or he’s impatient because when Changbin doesn’t begin to move his hips Seungmin slams himself back on Changbin’s cock.

A startled gasp leaves Changbin’s mouth as once again Seungmin sets the pace for how they’re going to fuck. Changbin had wanted to do more than he had the night before but as Seungmin grinds back on his cock Changbin’s brain once again leaves the building.

It’s not gone for long, though. It quickly returns to observe and store away the knowledge of how Seungmin’s back looks when he’s like this. Muscles that were otherwise not visible straining at the sweaty skin of Seungmin’s back. Changbin wants to reach down and run his fingers along Seungmin’s back, map out his skin for himself.

But that’s probably too intimate for what they’re doing. So Changbin rests his hands on Seungmin’s hips and the unexpected touch has Seungmin faltering. Changbin was never a huge fan of this position, he likes seeing what his partners looked like during sex, gauge their reactions to what he was doing, if they liked it.

“Are you enjoying this?” Changbin blurts out. He’s probably liking it too much, but Seungmin hadn’t made much noise since they started. It was a stark contrast to the night before.

Seungmin finally turns around so Changbin can see his face. Changbin can’t hold back the _fuck_ he lets out when he takes in Seungmin’s sweaty face, bangs sticking to his forehead and lightly red complection. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Seungmin’s voice comes out breathy.

“You’re so quiet.”

“Well I _am_ doing all the work, aren’t I?” Seungmin smirks.

“You were doing all the work last night and were loud.” Changbin grumbles but takes the hint and digs his nails into Seungmin’s hips and slams forward to meet the backward thrust Seungmin had been working on. That has Seungmin’s smirk dropping and his eyes drifting shut.

“Fuck, Changbin.” Seungmin gasps, no, _whines_ , as Changbin circles his hips and puts his muscles to use and brings Seungmin back on his cock harder than Seungmin had been doing himself earlier. It’s then that Changbin gets the results that he wants and Seungmins’s voice cracks.

Seungmin turns back around and Changbin’s disappointment is only soothed by Seungmin arching his back and whispering Changbin’s name as he begins to work his hips again. Changbin cums first this time, spilling into the condom and hissing in oversensitivity as Seungmin continues to work back. He’s thankful for the condom dulling the sensation slightly, because he wouldn’t have survived otherwise as Seungmin tightened around him.

“Is it weird for me to say that I wish we had fucked before coming here?” Seungmin stretches his limbs after they’ve cleaned up and have relaxed on the bed. “If I had known it was going to be like this I’d have asked you to be my boyfriend sooner.”

“Fake boyfriend.” Changbin corrects, “Not weird. I agree. I didn’t think you had any of this in you Seungmin. I always took you for the boring type.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never heard anything about your sex life like the rest of our friends so I expected you to be some kind of prude. Or for you to just starfish and not do anything.” Changbin laughs when Seungmin softly slaps his chest. “Clearly I was wrong. How did you get to be so good?”

“You know how they say really sheltered kids go crazy once they go to college? That. I’ve had my fair share of dicks. I’m a little insulted that you thought I would be boring. Boring, really?”

“It hurts me to say this, but I was wrong.”

“Damn right you were wrong. You haven’t see anything yet.”

Seungmin must have an endless supply of condoms because during the rest of their week there he and Changbin spend every available second fucking. Changbin feels like he’s in high school again with how his sex drive has increased just by thinking of Seungmin.

It became clear fast for Changbin that Seungmin wasn’t fucking him to get back at his parents anymore, but just because he liked sex with Changbin. There was no need for theatrics but it didn’t mean that they were completely quiet every time.

Even with the awkwardness of dealing with Seungmin’s parents Changbin believes that this is his best Christmas ever. Maybe it was the money, maybe it was the sex, or maybe it was simply because he wasn’t spending the holiday alone like he does most years.

Seungmin had even gotten Changbin a few gifts of some new jewelry for his piercings and a new plushie that could be Gyu’s friend. Changbin had become flustered because he hadn’t thought to get Seungmin anything. The younger man had simply brushed it off and told Changbin to accept the gifts and that Seungmin had everything he wanted already.

If he didn’t think about it too hard, Changbin could almost forget that what he and Seungmin had wasn’t real. That the sex, silly digs at each other, and just the way they acted was genunine.

⊘

The fantasy comes crashing down as soon as Changbin steps out Seungmin’s car at the entrance of his apartment building. The past week had been great, better than Changbin would ever like to admit. He didn’t spend Christmas alone and he likes to think that after the past week he and Seungmin can now call each other more than acquaintances.

But Changbin’s sure that it’s the end of whatever he and Seungmin had. Seungnin does help him bring his bags up to his apartment but he leaves Changbin with a wave and a, “I’ll see you later.”

Changbin doesn’t want to think about how his mood drops and how he can’t take his mind off the younger man. Even when they hang out for the first time after all that with their friends Seungmin doesn’t treat Changbin any differently and their friends don’t notice anything different about them.

Which is probably a good thing. Seungmin and Changbin hadn’t told any of them about their deal and so there weren’t any out of the norm questions about how their Christmas went. Changbin and Seungmin don’t have to put effort into hiding that they fucked every single day they were together.

It’s normal. 

Then, Changbin’s phone goes off one day when he’s getting off of work. It’s a message from Seungmin.

From: Seungmin  
**Want to come over?**

And Seungmin is a master of keeping apperances, it turns out. Not that Changbin hadn’t already guessed. Changbin figures it must be from years of lying to his parents. Because while Seungmin can act normal and uninterested in front of their friends Seungmin can also text him at least once a week to come over for sex.

It’s fantastic. Every single time. Seungmin just might be Changbin’s sex soulmate, they match that well.

Maybe too well. Changbin’s never had what he’s has with Seungmin before. This… friends with benefits. And there had been a time where Changbin had wondered if they were even friends, but Jeongin had once commented about how nice it was that he and Seungnin were finally getting closer.

Maybe that’s why Changbin starts catching feelings. He’s able to brush them off most of the time, but when the thought does come to his head he rationalizes it as Changbin’s never just fucked someone on a regular basis without having some sort of connection with them. He’s has his share of one night stands like most people, but he’s never fucked someone as much as he has Seungmin unless they were dating.

Sex with Seungmin is fun. It’s entertaining and Changbin doesn’t think he’s ever been so sexually compatible with someone before in his life. It’s not the sex that has Changbin slowly tumbling down the hill of something more than just fuck buddies.

It’s the way that Seungmin opens up to him whenever they’re fucking, talking to Changbin more than he does whenever they’re hanging out with their friends. It leaves Changbin wondering why he’s missed out on all of this, on all of these little facts about Seungmin.

Like how Seungmin had a mole on his left cheek that got removed when he was a teen because his parents thought it made him ugly. And how Seungmin had wanted to be a singer but that, like many of his hopes and dreams, was shot down and crushed by his parents.

The more that Changbin starts to learn about Seungmin and his life, the more he understands why Seungmin had decided to go near nuclear over Christmas and reveal he was gay. Sometimes Changbin thinks that if he knew he would get this much enjoyment out of being able to hang out with Seungmin then he would have said fuck the money, just be my friend.

But the money didn’t hurt. It gave Changbin an nice cushion to fall back onto if anything went south in his life. Though if the situation ever arrived, he would have no problem giving Seungmin the money back in exchange for companionship.

⊘

“Where the fuck did you learn to suck dick like this?” Changbin thinks his fingers are tingling. And his toes. He’s got his hands tangled in Seungmin’s hair as the man sucks him down easily and swallows around him. Changbin’s not huge, but still he’s large enough to hit the back of Seungmin’s throat and the man doesn’t even blink as Changbin bucks up into his mouth.

Changbin doesn’t even know why he bothered to ask Seungmin the question because he absolutely refuses to let Seungmin come up to speak . Seungmin uses his hands to keep Changbin’s thighs spread where he’s between them. He raises an eyebrow and looks up at Changbin.

Seungmin’s eyes begin to water and his nose starts to run but he doesn’t attempt to come up. Changbin loosens his grip on Seungmin ever so slightly so the man can begin to bob his head, lips helping create a suction that has Changnin fighting to keep his thighs open. He feels Seungmin is so delicate that he would crush him if he slammed his thighs closed and to Seungmin’s credit he’s stronger than he looks as he all but wrestles Changbin to keep his thighs open.

Seungmin doesn’t just pull off like that, it would be too simple. He opens his mouth wide enough for Changbin to see his tongue as it licks up the underside of Changbin’s cock, until Seungmin is fully off. The cool air of Seungmin’s apartment only feels colder thanks to how wet Seungmin left his cock.

“Hyunjin.” Seungmin blinks a few tears from his eyes as he grips Changbin’s cold cock and begins to stroke it and warm it up.

“You’ve sucked Hyunjin’s dick?” Changbin isn’t sure why this news shocks him. Hyunjin and Seungmin had always been close, but he’s never heard of this before. And everyone in their friend group knows everything about everyone. Well, maybe not. He’s positive none of their friends know that he and Seungmin have been fucking for a few months now.

“How else was he supposed to teach me?” Seungmin must see the curious look in Changbin’s eyes so he elaborates. “A couple of years ago some guy I was with said I gave horrible blowjobs. It hurt at the time, but now I know I did. Too much teeth and not enough spit. So, I went to Hyunjin for advice and one thing lead to another and we ended up sucking each other’s dicks.”

“You didn’t know how to suck dick so instead of doing what normal people do and using the internet for tips you went to your friend and asked him to teach you?” Changbin snorts at the absurdity of the situation.

“ _Best_ friend, Changbin. And yeah. You’ve seen Hyunjin, he has perfect dick sucking lips. You think I’m good but if Hyunjin was here you wouldn’t last thirty seconds.”

“I don’t want Hyunjin here, I want you.” The words come before Changbin can think. In fact, he doesn’t realize what he’s said until Seungmin slows down his hand an his face pinches together for a moment before he smiles.

“Good thing you have me here, then.” Seungmin cuts off the conversation when he takes Changbin back down in one go. Changbin curses under his breath as Seungnin hollows his cheeks and begins to give Changbin the dick sucking of his life.

 _Forget Hyunjin_ , Changbin thinks as he spills down Seungmin’s throat and the man pulls off and fucking swallows, _Why would I want anyone when Seungmin is perfect?_

Seungmin begins to speak, pulling Changbin down from where he was content in the clouds. “The only downside of blowjobs is that sometimes pubes tickle my nose and I have to fight sneezing.”

“Do you want me to shave it all off?” Changbin keeps himself pretty well trimmed, but if it was causing Seungmin discomfort then he could get rid of it.

“I didn’t say that, I don’t mind your hair. If it bothered me I wouldn’t have sucked your dick, muscles.” Seungmin’s words are nearly lost as he moves to place a brisk kiss on Changbin’s lips. If he wasn’t already falling before then that simple action would have had him crashing down.

“Right, babe.” Changbin whispers weakly.

⊘

Changbin thought their friends hadn’t noticed anything between him and Seungmin before. And maybe before they hadn’t been acting different, but now their relationship has shifted. Even if Changbin and Seungmin don’t realize they’re acting differently around their friends, they are.

They still fuck, but now they actually hang out without going straight to sex. Sometimes they don’t even have sex, they’ll just laze around for a couple hours making conversation. Instead of Changbin always going to Seungmin’s place when Hyunjin isn’t around Seungmin now comes over to his.

Seungmin has even spent the night a few times.

Changbin knows he’s got it bad, but he doesn’t think it’s obvious. But maybe he wears his heart on his sleeve or he and Seungmin have just been blind to how they’re acting around each other when they’re with their friends.

That is until Jisung slams the lyrics he had given to him on the table and asks, “What the fuck is going on with you and Seungmin?”

“What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me.” Jisung throw the notebook to Chan looks at the two with confusion. As Chan starts to read over the lyrics Jisung goes, “Changbin, you wrote fucking love lyrics. You _never_ write love lyrics. Not even with any of your past girlfriends or boyfriends.”

“Why do you go straight to asking about Seungmin?” Changbin asks defensively. 

“Do you two think we haven’t noticed you getting closer?” Chan’s face holds a knowing smile as he hands the notebook to Changbin. “You two have started calling each other ‘babe’ and ‘muscles’ in public. We thought it was some inside joke.”

Changbin slaps his hands over his face and groans loud enough to drown his friends out. When he moves his hands he has the nerve to look shocked that the two are still in the studio with him so he says, “A whole lot of shit happened that you guys don’t know about, and long story short I think I might like Seungmin a lot.”

“Just like?” Jisung leans in, mischievous glint in his eyes. “Because the lyrics don’t make it sound like you only like Seungmin.”

“Okay, maybe it’s a little more than like. But I don’t want to say the hard ‘L’ yet. I don’t even know if he feels the same way about me because this was supposed to be a no strings attached thing and I’ve went and caught feelings.”

“What do you mean this was supposed to be no strings attached. How long has this been going on?” Jisung pushes.

“I can’t say. I mean I want to, but we kind of had this whole thing and I don’t want to tell you guys without knowing if he’s okay with you knowing.” Changbin sighs.

Chan and Jisung share a look before Chan goes, “Changbin, my friend, you’ve got it real bad.”

“I know and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do about it. I want to actually make us a thing but what if he rejects me.”

“You miss every shot you don’t take, Changbin.”

So it’s with Chan and Jisung’s encouragement that Changbin calls Seungmin and invites him over to his apartment with an intention other than sex. Seungmin says yes, because he always says yes to coming to see Changbin unless he has a test to study for, and Changbin spends the time it takes for Seungmin to drive from his apartment to Changbin’s on the phone with Chan and Jisung freaking out.

They talk him down enough that he doesn’t look so crazed and nervous when he opens the door for Seungmin.

“You alright, Changbin?” Leave it to Seungmin to noticed when Changbin’s having an internal breakdown. Seungmin slides his shoes off and allows Changbin to lead him to his living room.

“We need to talk.” Wait. Fuck. No. Changbin knows no good ever comes from those words and he’s hurrying to rectify the situation when he sees a worried look flash across Seungmin’s face. “It’s nothing bad, I promise. Well, I don’t think it’s bad. I just. Fuck. How do I explain this?”

“Well-”

“I like you.” Changbin cuts Seungmin off. “And before you say ‘I know you like me we’re friends’ or something like that I like you more than friends. Like, a _lot_. And I know we didn’t start this whole fucking thing with the intention of it being more but I caught feelings, okay Seungmin?”

“That’s certainly-”

Again Changbin interrupts Seungmin because he needs to get it all out before Seungmin’s rejection destroys him. “And the whole friends with benefits has been eating away at me for a while because I don’t want to be just friends who fuck anymore, Seungmin. I want to be more. After hanging out with you I’ve come to like you for more than your body and even Chan and Jisung have noticed. I know you probably don’t like me like that but I had to let it out.

Seungmin begins to laugh then and Changbin feels himself deflate. “Fuck, muscles. Changbin you scared the shit out of me when you said we need to talk.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I don’t know. Catching feelings?”

“Changbin, you don’t have to apologize for that.” Seungmin wraps his arms around Changbin who feels like he’s about to cry. “I like you too. The way you like me. I guess we were both too focused on if the other liked us we didn’t think to just talk it out.”

Changbin feels the weight of everything he’s been feeling coming down and he lets out a shaky breath of relief at Seungmin’s words. “So, does that mean you’ll agree to be my boyfriend? Exclusive?”

“Changbin, I’m pretty sure we’ve been exclusive since Christmas.” Seungmin smiles, “But yes, I’ll be your boyfriend. This does come with the obvious you have to be okay with me and Hyunjin living together.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You know how I told you that Hyunjin taught me how to suck dick?” Seungmin says it so casually, but after all the fucking that he and Changbin have done it would be strange for him to be modest about anything. “Well, Hyunjin and I were a _thing_ for a little bit. We never really told any of our friends because we didn’t see it getting very far. And it didn’t because soon after Hyunjin found Minho and we ended whatever we had.”

“That’s…”

“Yeah.” Seungmin sighs. “Before you ask, yes, Minho knows about me and Hyunjin. He knows we don’t do anything anymore but I guess that if you want to be my boyfriend you should know that I used to fuck around with Hyunjin.”

“Well, if we’re going to be honest, I’ve fucked Chan once.” Changbin shrugs off Hyunjin and Seungmin off because it didn’t surprise him in the least, not after learning about the dick sucking incident. “So you and Hyunjin doesn’t bother me. I still want you to be my boyfriend.”

⊘

Having an official title on what he and Seungmin has makes everything so much better. They don’t have to try to be subtle around their friends anymore, Changbin can go over Seungmin’s apartment when Hyunjin is there and sometimes Seungmin will sneak into the studio to watch him record.

They go on dates, where Seungmin of course insists on paying for everything they do, and Changbin can hold hands with Seungmin, his _boyfriend_ , in public. They can kiss around their friends and actually do all that couple shit.

It’s only a matter of time before the hard ‘L’ slips their lips. Though Seungmin once again proves himself to be full of surprises because he’s the one who says it first. A week before his college graduation they’re at Changbin’s apartment, in his bed, Seungmin on his back looking up at Changbin as he thrusts into him.

Something that changed once they had confessed their feels for each other was that the sex had changed. It was amazing before, but now? Now Changbin would call it perfect. Seungmin now is more accepting of them being face to face so Changbin can watch as he comes apart slowly.

And now, as Changbin keeps Seungmin’s thighs spread as he fucks into him slowly, rubbing against Seungmin’s prostate with each roll of his hips, Changbin can take in how Seungmin fights to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head. Seungmin’s hands grip at Changbin’s forearms and his cock bounces angrily against his stomach.

Thanks to them both getting tested Changbin is blessed enough that Seungmin allows him to fuck him without a condom. The wet slide of the his cock along Seungmin’s walls leave him feeling sex drunk. Or maybe he’s just drunk off Seungmin and the quiet moans that filter out.

Changbin releases one of Seungmin’s legs to give his boyfriend a hand with his erection. It was obvious that Seungmin’s mind wasn’t on that. They were building up to Seungmin being able to cum with only prostate stimulation but they hadn’t achieved that yet. Seungmin’s now free leg goes to wrap itself around Changbin and pull him closer so Changbin finds it hard to work his hips.

Changbin’s barely got his hand around Seungmin’s erection before the man’s whimpering, “I love you.” Changbin freezes and his eyes lift to Seungmin’s face and their eyes lock. “Changbin, I love you.”

This spurs Changbin into action. He begins to jerk Seungmin off quickly and his hips have a mind of their own as the snap into Seungmin. The new stimulation has Seungmin fighting to catch his breath, but he doesn’t stop his mantra of “I love you”s even as it gets to be too much and he’s cumming all over Changbin’s fist.

Changbin cums in Seungmin, shaking violently through his orgasm until he’s falling onto Seungmin’s chest. Immediately Seungmin’s arms wrap around Changbin and his hands card through his hair as Changbin shakes from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

While he’s allowing Changbin to get his wits about him Seungmin begins to play with the piercings on Changbin’s ears. He had shown interest in getting a piercing of his own own day and Changbin said whenever Seungmin was ready he would be proud to give Seungmin his first piercing.

“I love you, too.” Changbin says after he’s lifted his head to kiss all of Seungmin’s face that he can reach. “I love you so fucking much, Seungmin.”

“Oh, _he’s_ here.”

Changbin did not just sit through hours of watching people he did not care about walk across the stage, listening to boring speeches, cheering his fucking lungs out when Seungmin and the rest of his friend’s names were called to have Seungmin’s parents greet him like that.

After the whole ceremony was finished and the caps were thrown Changbin, along with Chan, Minho, Woojin, and Jisung, had made his way down into the crowd of graduates. Changbin had split up from his friends on his search for Seungmin. He had seen the man’s parents earlier and had wanted to catch him before they could.

He curses his short legs for being too late. Seungmin’s parents already have him pulled away from the rest of the graduates by the time Changbin reaches them. Changbin holds back the snarky comment he wants to make, because he doesn’t need to give Seungmin’s parents any more of a reason to hate him more than they already do. 

“Why wouldn’t he be here, Mom?” Seungmin pulls away from his parents to go up to Changbin, who opens his arms wide and pulls his boyfriend into a tight hug. Changbin tilts his head up and Seungmin bends down slightly so that their lips can meet.

Changbin doesn’t know if he’s glad that Seungmin doesn’t see the look of absolute disgust his parents send their way before carefully smoothing their expressions into something slightly more acceptable.

“Can’t a man want to see his boyfriend graduate?” Changbin wraps his arm around Seungmin’s waist and keeps him close. Changbin can’t hold back the smirk as Seungmin’s father’s eye twitches in annoyance.

“Right.” Dongha draws the word out before he takes a deep breath and turns his attention back to Seungmin. “Come on, Seungmin. We have to take pictures then get going to your graduation party.”

“You didn’t tell me I was having a graduation party.” Seungmin rests his chin on Changbin’s head as he looks at his parents. “I had already made plans with my friends.”

“You can see them later, dear.” Miyeon easily brushes Seungmin’s annoyance off. “You see them all the time already.”

“Well, can Changbin at least come?” Seungmin asks.

“Seungmin, you know how we feel about him.” Miyeon’s voice is strained and she barely spares a look at Changbin. “Besides, your family is going to be there.”

“So Changbin can’t come.” Seungmin isn’t asking, he’s just saying what he already knows. “You’re going to throw a graduation party without telling me then you’re not even going to allow me to bring my boyfriend while I have to sit and suffer through it?”

“Don’t exaggerate, Seungmin.” Miyeon scolds her son, but Seungmin doesn’t even register the tone in her voice. “Why would you even want him there? You haven’t seen your family in so long.”

“Because I love him, Mom.” Seungmin’s says exasperation bleeding into his voice. “We have been over this again and again. Changbin’s my boyfriend, you can’t keep pretending like he doesn’t exist and that I’m not gay.”

“Seungmin, it’s _one_ day.”

“It’s fine, Seungmin.” Changbin murmurs pulling the attention of the bickering family to himself. “You can go with your family it’s fine.”

“No, it’s not, Changbin. They don’t want you to come because they probably haven’t told my grandparents, cousins, aunts, uncles, that I’m gay. And they don’t want me to go and come out, and they don’t want me to bring _you_ because they don’t like you.”

“You could have done much better than this, Seungmin.” Dongha shakes his head. “Have you taken a good look at this man?”

“I have, Dad. I take a look at Changbin every single day. And maybe if you tried to get to know him instead of dragging him down every time you saw him you’d know that there isn’t much better that I can do than him.” Seungmin argues, “Quite honestly, if you can’t respect my boyfriend or my choice to be with him, I don’t think I should attend the graduation party. I already made plans with people who don’t judge me and Changbin, so I think we’ll stick with them, right muscles?”

“Right, babe.” Changbin backs his boyfriend up. “They’re probably waiting for us to take pictures. We should get going.” Changbin gives a mock salute as he says, “Until next time, Mr. Kim. Mrs. Kim.”

It doesn’t matter if Seungmin’s parents don’t like seeing Changbin as Seungmin’s boyfriend. If they try to convince Seungmin to break up with him every chance they get and find a nice girl to get with. It doesn’t matter, because the next time they see Changbin, years later, Seungmin doesn’t introduce the man as his boyfriend, but as his fiancé.

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't have to say this, but people have gotten it in their minds that it is okay to steal content. When I post a fic, I post it on the platforms I want. Which means that when I post a fic on AO3, I _only_ want it on AO3. A great deal of my fics have been stolen and reposted to wattpad without my permission or consent. AO3 is the only platform that I post my works on, and if you consume it from places such as wattpad or asianfanfics, it was stolen from me. This means I do not see the comments, the likes, it has all been taken. These thieves do not ask to repost the fics, and they know what they are doing is wrong. Please, if you see my works on another site, leave a comment here or hop over to my twitter and send me a DM or curiouscat. Thank you.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this. This was a pairing that I'm quite surprised that I really enjoyed writing, and I hope that I can get the sequel out within a few months. I hope everyone has a wonderful rest of the year!
> 
> This is based off of my [twitter thread.](https://twitter.com/bimeetsstigma/status/1205527602146004993?s=20)


End file.
